


Rogue Leader

by fluffywambler



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Sacrifice, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywambler/pseuds/fluffywambler
Summary: Luke reflects on his debt to those who came before.
Kudos: 10





	Rogue Leader

Luke takes the blood-guilt of the Death Star on himself - but when his commanders gather the survivors of the Battle of Yavin into a briefing room with the new recruits and recount what they're allowed to tell about how they acquired the plans for the Death Star, he knows where to place the honor.

He fired the final shot, he was acclaimed as a hero - but Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, and their crew paid the true hero's price.

His guardians hadn't been religious, and he'd only been raised with a vague awareness of spiritual matters - mostly pulled reluctantly from Ben Kenobi. He'd never prayed until he'd been on the Falcon, and that awkwardly. He still doesn't think he knows how.

In the jungle, leaves pouring down their blessing of rain from above, he prays for the ones who died to light his way.

And later, when he's promoted to Commander of his own squadron of snowspeeders on Hoth, he immediately knows what name to give them.

The first time he lifts off as Rogue Leader, he imagines the woman he'd seen in the holo in his place - a face a bit like his own, big blue eyes and notch in the chin. Cassian and himself as her wingmen. In a perfect galaxy.

But in a perfect galaxy, there'd never have been such a thing as the Death Star. Or the Empire. Or war.


End file.
